


Lady GaOni

by FrosLure



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Humor, Other, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrosLure/pseuds/FrosLure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, when a certain popstar was on the rise, a tiny scone had a dream.<br/>That dream, was to become a star like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady GaOni

They think that I'm a heartless monster...thats what their friends told them of me. But..in reality...ever since I was a small scone...before I was transformed into this...this....thing I am now...I had a vision.

Long ago, in the studio of Lady Gaga, the costume desigener had brought many foods to the famous woman herself. I was one of them. I was only a little grey scone, the size of her palm, and as she grazed over us with a determined look on her face her eyes fixed upon me. I felt my tiny wheat heart beat faster, I could almost smell her sent...if I had a nose then. Her lips grazed against my bread-skin. 'Pick me!' I wanted to shout, though I couldn't. It would be nothing but the greatest honor to be dawned onto her dress. 

However, before the glorious moment arrived, the man spoke of one more item, and pulled IT out. She gasped, and dropped me to the floor. "Its perfect!" I heard her shout. "A meat dress!" 

That...was when my life changed. I felt so hallow inside, and was thrown out into the trash, picked up by a begger, who was pushed down by some teens on a rainy day. I was thrown into the street, filled with water, and the current brought me down the sewer, where a pipe exploded, and sent me into the air, only to be caught by a bird. A days travel later, the bird was shot down, as I tumbled into an empty house.

Years past, and I felt myself rottening, my body as well as my heart. How could I be abandoned like that? Why would Lady Gaga do such a thing? There was only one way I could learn why...I would make my own meat dress.

Hundreds of years later, I had finally rotten enough to make a body. I willed myself movement, and, after a few experimental steps, was able to walk. Of course, as soon as I did, I heard voices. Quickly I hid, in the shadows, as I saw none other than the group of nations themselves. They're meat...having that would make me immortal. Lady Gaga was long gone, however I still persued that dream, of one day, becoming like her.

The first few were easy. I had collected their corpses, and even learned to sew meat together! I used intestines, I had no string, but it was coming along perfectly. I had almost everything, the sleeveless dress, the frilly (or as frilly as possible) bottom, even a little meat sash, though it was lacking in one thing. 

The cape.

So, I searched around, until finally I found one survivor. The Italian. He screamed at me to take him back in time, but I didn't want to! I just wanted to make my meat dress! He threatened that he would destroy this place, with me in it! I had no choice. I turned back time.

So that, my friends, is why your favorite little nations are being chased around! In this loop, I've actually got extra meat to do the extentions I was planning! Like the necklace, bracelets, and oh! Even a wig! A meat wig! Soon...I will not only be like Lady Gaga...I will be better than her...I will be...Lady GaOni.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS THIS IS AN OOOOOOOOOOOLD FIC I WROTE GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AGO.  
> OLD BUT GOLD AS THEY SAY.  
> Anyways, I put character death since...well...even though they aren't mention the nations DO DIE???  
> I'm still in love with HetaOni you can't stop me.


End file.
